Love Chart
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Tudo isso parece tão adolescente que chega a ser patético : Você ama Eliot. Eliot ama Quentin. Quentin ama Alice, e ela ama ele de volta, mas isso não importa porque eles estão tão miseráveis quanto você e Eliot. E isso não é o suficiente para impedir Quentin de ir para a cama com você e Eliot.


_N/A : POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Janet. _

**Love Chart **

Tudo isso parece tão adolescente que chega a ser patético :

Você ama Eliot.

Eliot ama Quentin.

Quentin ama Alice, e ela ama ele de volta, mas isso não importa porque eles estão tão miseráveis quanto você e Eliot. E isso não é o suficiente para impedir Quentin de ir para a cama com você e Eliot.

.

.

.

Quentin não te ama, mas ele te quer. Você pode ver pelo jeito que ele ficou te olhando a noite toda, e quando após vocês saírem do quarto de Josh, as mãos dele roçaram de leve no encontro entre as suas calças e a pele da sua barriga você tem certeza.

Você estava bêbada, mas não bêbada o suficiente pra não saber que isso provavelmente iria arruinar o relacionamento dele com a Alice. Mas ele era um elemento essencial da equação :

Você quer Eliot.

Eliot quer Quentin.

Quentin quer você essa noite. Ou ele quer se autodestruir. Não importa realmente, ele é um meio para um fim. E pelo menos uma vez você vai ter Eliot como você sempre quis.

Quentin é o primeiro que te fode, mas Eliot te beija, ri, o pênis fica duro e por alguns momentos você pode fingir que a causa disso é você. Você usa primeiro as suas mãos e aí a sua boca no Eliot, e assim que Quentin goza , você monta em Eliot, sente ele entrando dentro de você e é tão perfeito quanto todas as fantasias que você teve pelos últimos cinco anos. Você não tem certeza se Quentin estava acordado o tempo todo ou se ele desmaiou e acordou depois, o que importa é ele beijando suas costas subindo até os seus ombros, o olhar dele se encontrando com o de Eliot, os dois se beijando ao seu lado e você começando a chorar como uma criancinha.

Você parecia patética e você sabia, mas não se importou tanto assim porque isso fez eles parassem de se beijar e você gritou para eles não fazerem isso, e eles parecem espantados demais com a sua reação para não fazer exatamente o que você manda.

Eliot ainda está olhando para Quentin, mas Quentin voltou a se focar em você, as mãos dele descem pelo seu quadril e os dedos dele entram dentro de você. Você não tem certeza se ele trouxe lubrificante ou simplesmente fez um feitiço para conjurar um, provavelmente o segundo, tem um pouco de dor no começo, mas essa se mistura com prazer também.

É bom estar tão cheia, Quentin e Eliot provavelmente podem sentir um ao outro dentro de você, com apenas um pouco da sua carne entre eles, e eles dois te fodem como se eles quisessem destruir aquela barreira. É nesse momento que você nota que Julia está no quarto.

Sentada no chão parecendo miserável. Ela não está chorando, mas ela provavelmente o vai fazer em breve. E você também o vai fazer em breve porque no segundo em que você se distraiu olhando para Julia os garotos começaram a se beijar de novo.

As suas lagrimas vem junto com o seu orgasmo e você não entende como é possível ter uma sensação física tão boa enquanto você se sentia tão miserável por dentro.

.

.

.

Você sabe que nada vai mudar no dia seguinte, pelo menos não para você e para Eliot. Talvez uma garota mais estúpida teria acreditado que Eliot só precisava conhecer uma garota certa para deixar de ser gay, mas ela não teria sido aceita em Brakebills sendo uma idiota, e de qualquer maneira pessoas que diziam aquele tipo de coisa certamente não estariam pensando em alguém como ela como sendo a garota certa.

No dia seguinte tudo muda, mas não por causa de sexo ou amor. Muda porque esse é o dia que Penny decidiu procurar por vocês e contar que Fillory é real.

Você não fala com ele sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês dois ao longo do próximo mês. Não mudaria nada relevante, e de qualquer vocês dois assim como o resto do grupo estão focados demais na viagem que está por vir, você e Eliot são pessoas cínicas e amargas mas mergulham nisso como se não fossem porque do jeito que você via era a melhor chance que vocês tinham de encontrar algo maior que vocês mesmos, seus estúpidos amores e aquela vida apática.

.

.

.

Na noite antes de vocês partirem para Fillory Alice e Penny transam e Quentin vai quebrar as coisas no quarto de Penny. Eliot e Josh vão contê-lo enquanto você olha a cena do corredor.

É melhor algo mudar amanhã, porque tudo é tão ridículo e patético, vocês são magos e suas vidas deveriam ser acima dessas coisas, não dava pra continuar daquele jeito :

Você ama Eliot.

Eliot ama Quentin.

Quentin ama Alice.

Alice ama Quentin, mas ela o odeia também.

Penny ama Alice, e ela usa isso para fazer com que Quentin se sinta tão ruim quanto ela.

E ainda ninguém te ama.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
